White Horse
by Karakuri Pierrot
Summary: One-Shot. A 14 year old girl is leaving. She decides to sing a song at the school's talent show before she leaves. Wait a minute, what's this about her ex-boyfriend?


Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

A/N: I made this story since I don't want to kill of any character again.

Warning: Possible OOCness.

* * *

I took a few deep breaths as I made my way to backstage.

_I have to face him someday. This would be the best time. This would be my final farewell to him._

With that thought, a wave of energy came through me. Just then, someone placed a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see my non-blood brother. We weren't even really related. We just act like siblings.

"Hey, good luck nee-san." He mumbled.

"Yeah, thanks. I need it. Thanks for being there for me." I said as I gave him a side hug.

"It's nothing. By the way, are you really over sempai?" He asked.

"Yeah, I am." I said with a small smile then let him go.

"I'll be on in a few minutes. See you later itouto." I said as I held my guitar.

"See you later, nee-san." He said then left backstage.

I walked to the side of the stage then waited for me to be called. A few minutes later, I was introduced. I went to the center and sat down on the chair there.

"I dedicate this song for a special person. You'll know who you are after you hear this." I said then stated strumming my guitar.

_**Say you're sorry, that face of an angel**_

_**Comes out just when you need it to**_

_**As I paced back and forth all this time**_

_**Cause I honestly believed in you**_

I grazed my eyes over the audience.

_**Holding on, the days drag on**_

_**Stupid girl, I should have known**_

_**I should have known**_

I looked down.

_**I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale**_

_**I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet**_

_**Lead her up the stairwell**_

I shook my head a little.

_**This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town**_

_**I was a dreamer before you went and let me down**_

_**Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around**_

I lifted my head up by an inch.

_**Baby I was naive, got lost in your eyes**_

_**And never really had a chance**_

_**I had so many dreams about you and me**_

_**Happy endings, now I know**_

I looked at him, the guy who broke my heart 2 months ago.

_**I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale**_

_**I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet**_

_**Lead her up the stairwell**_

I shook my head a little again.

_**This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town**_

_**I was a dreamer before you went and let me down**_

_**Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around**_

I drifted my gaze away from him to my non-blood brother.

_**And there you are on your knees**_

_**Begging for forgiveness, begging for me**_

_**Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry**_

I gave my brother a small smile. I saw him give me a small smile too.

'_**Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale**_

_**I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well**_

_**This is a big world, that was a small town**_

_**There in my rearview mirror disappearing now**_

I gave a small nod then looked at my ex-boyfriend/ex-bestfriend.

_**And it's too late for you and your white horse**_

_**Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now**_

I locked eyes with him for a second then my gaze returned to the audience.

_**Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa**_

_**Try and catch me now**_

_**Oh, it's too late to catch me now**_

I strummed a few bars then bowed my head down. I lifted my head up a few seconds later and smiled at everyone.

"Thank you and good day everyone." I said then stood up and left the stage.

I was met by the figure of my brother when I reached backstage.

"Was it okay?" I asked as I tensed up.

"Yeah, it is. Good job, nee-san." He said with a smirk.

I loosened up after that and gave him my sincerest smile then hugged him.

"Thanks little brother. I wish I can stay here longer." I whispered to him as tears started to cloud my vision.

"Aa… It's okay to cry. Crying doesn't make you weak. It just makes you stronger." He whispered to me.

I nodded then cried my heart out to him. A few minutes later, I stopped crying and stood up.

"Thanks, I needed that." I said.

"You always bottle your emotions. Just like sempai. You two are more similar than you know." He mumbled then went inside the changing room next to mine.

_What did he mean by that?_

That thought bugged me until I saw a figure standing near the changing room. The person looked up and that's when I noticed that it was him. I continued my way and didn't mind him.

"Wait."

I stopped walking.

"What is it?" I asked with my blue bangs covering my eyes, not ever looking back.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"It's too late now. It's because you screwed up, Fuji. You never trusted us. You never trusted me." I said then continued my way.

"Sayonara Fuji." I whispered then entered the changing room.

"You told him, didn't you?"

I looked to my side to see my closest female friend, Rei.

"Yes, I did. Is there a problem, Rei?" I asked.

"Yes, there is a problem, Yuuko." She said as she flipped her red hair.

"What is it then, Rei?" I asked in a challenging tone.

"Why did you he chose you and not me? I was always there when he had insecurities about your relationship!" Rei shouted with angry tears coming out of her yellow orbs.

"You can have him now if you want. We're not together." I stated.

"You broke it off! I let him be with you since he was happy then. Now I know it was a mistake." Rei sneered.

"Yes, I broke it off, but do you know why?" I asked dangerously, still not moving from my place.

"No, you don't! He screwed up Rei. He didn't trust me and blamed me for something I didn't even do. There wasn't anything between me and Kunimitsu but he still blamed me." I ranted.

"He wouldn't do that!" Rei shouted.

"He did, Rei. He did and so much more. I told him that as long as he doesn't hurt me physically, I can always forgive him. Do you know what he did?" I asked.

Rei was quiet.

"He slapped me. He even said that I wasn't even worth it then left me there. The next day, he kept saying sorry but I still broke it off. I showed my true self to him and he just treated it like a toy. I can't forgive him for that, even though how much I loved him." I ended.

Rei was stunned then almost fell down to the floor. I caught her and sat her on the couch. My anger started to melt.

"But Rei, I don't mean that it happened to me, it will also happen to you. Like I said in the song, I'm not his princess, but you might be. Have some faith. Sayonara Rei. I'm sure we'll see each other soon." I whispered to her then took my bag and left.

* * *

The day she was to leave has arrived. Tezuka and I went there with her to say goodbye. She had done a lot for us. We owe her for that.

"Goodbye Yuuko." Tezuka said.

"Yeah. _**Adieu**_ Yuuko-nee." I said.

"Okay. **Farewell** Ryoma and Kunimitsu. Always believe in hitsuzen. Since, if there is hitsuzen, we would see each other again." I said then boarded the plane.

"Hitsuzen, Yuuko-nee? That is so like you." I mumbled.

"Let's go back, Echizen." Tezuka said.

"Okay, buchuo." I said then we left the airport.

On our way out, we saw Fuji.

_I guess sempai and his white horse was too late to catch her._

I snickered silently at that thought then continued our way to the courts.

* * *

_Sayonara Yuuko. I guess I was too late._

I left the airport then went home.

---l---o---l---o---l---

"White Horse"

A Fuji Syusuke One-Shot

Song: White Horse

Artist: Taylor Swift

---l---o---l---o---l---

* * *

By the way, the hitsuzen idea came from xxxHolic which is not mine but CLAMP's!

Hope you all liked it!

Please Review or Comment!


End file.
